Maldad
by Lirit Choiseul
Summary: Hay veces en que la perversidad y los actos que conlleva tienen justificación. Para Bakura se encuentra en un oscuro y doloroso pasado, entre fuego y sacrificios, tres mil años atrás.


_**Disclaimer:**Yugioh! Es copyright de Kazuki Takahasi. El uso de los personajes en esta historia es sin fines de lucro y sólo con el afán de entretener. _

**Maldad**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul **

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

_**Jamás es excusable ser malvado, pero hay cierto mérito en saber que uno lo es.**_

— Eres malvado.

Bakura levantó la cabeza y clavó su penetrante mirada en los ojos de quien había osado llamarlo de esa forma. Arqueó una ceja retadora, tirando al aire la acusación y exigiendo ser repetidas esas palabras.

— ¿Qué has dicho?— Preguntó sin aparentar calma alguna e intentado intimidar con gestos.

— Ya… ya me has oído— Dijo la persona que se atrevió a retarlo, intentando controlar el nerviosismo y temblor de su voz.

Bakura cerró los ojos y dibujó una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa, mas irónica que de alegría. Amaba ver el miedo reflejado en las pupilas del chiquillo, compartido también con ese brillo desafiante de quien tiene convicción.

Y este niñato parecía estar convencido en enfrentarlo.

Alzó el rostro mientras soltaba una maniaca carcajada y sentía el cuerpo del otro temblar ante el sonido. Volvió a abrir los ojos para, nuevamente, clavarlos fijamente en los del muchacho.

Siempre había disfrutado de las expresiones que se dibujaban en las facciones de la gente al tenerlo enfrente, el coraje de algunos, el terror de muchos y el odio de todos eran cosas que le satisfacían de sobremanera.

Pero jamás nadie le había deleitado con sus encontrados sentimientos como ese _mortal_. Tan frágil y patético, pero con una estupida idea bien metida en la cabeza de no dejarlo ganar. Parecía estar aferrado a la locura de poder controlarlo_. _

Era una lástima que Bakura, el Rey de los Ladrones, no perdiese jamás ante nadie.

Tomó sin delicadeza alguna el mentón del chiquillo y frunció el entrecejo aún más, obligando a ambos pares de ojos a encontrarse y luchar.

— Repítelo.— Lenta, calmada y ¿Porqué no? Sensual resultó su voz al emitir esa orden que no dejaba espacio a réplicas.

— Eres… Malvado.

¿Malvado?

¿Era así como se le veía?

Un ente oscuro, sin sentimientos de nobleza y gratitud hacia la vida; vulgar e infame, carente de toda virtud. Insensible, bellaco.  
Eso- no era una adecuada descripción de su persona.

Cierto era que en el pasado sus acciones no podían considerarse como las de una persona modelo; robaba, golpeaba, maldecía y desafiaba a cuanta autoridad tuviera en frente o a todo aquel que osara contradecirle y enfrentarlo. Incluso ahora, en la actual época donde pudo renacer gracias al poder de la sortija –la cual mantuvo oculta su alma durante más de mil años–, y a la energía del recipiente que utilizaba para materializarse su conducta no era muy distinta a la del Antiguo Egipto –algún que otro imbécil podía llegar a decir que era peor, pero aquello era vil calumnia–.

Aún conseguía sus objetivos con los viejos métodos: engaños, mentiras y violencia eran sin dudarlo ni un segundo parte esencial en su tarjeta de presentación.

¡Pero demonios! Había en el mundo personas peores que él.

Ejemplos claros eran el idiota dueño del Cetro Milenario y su molesta contraparte; ellos realmente eran patéticos… unos patéticos muy malos.

¿O qué tal Pegasus? ¡Ése tipo era la maldad en carne viva! ¿Qué podía ser más aterrador en este universo que las caricaturas? El pensar en acabar con el inútil enano que prestaba su cuerpo al mal nacido Faraón durante el Reino de los Duelistas utilizando los dibujos animados en su duelo final era el plan más macabro que había escuchado en su largo existir.

La ironía con la que pensó aquello le dibujó una mueca de desagrado y rodó los ojos mentalmente. Esos ejemplos no le ayudaban realmente.

Idiotas sin remedio eran aquellos que acudieron a su mente. Sus planes y metas a alcanzar eran llevados a cabo improvisadamente y siempre mal logrados gracias a que el sentimentalismo se adueñaba de su mente en momentos cruciales.  
Pegasus por Cyndia, Marik por Rishido. Un llamado _amor de tu vida_ y alguien a quien tú nombras _hermano_ sin serlo realmente.

Deprimente.

Esas personas olvidaron la regla más importante: cuando te encuentras en batalla, centra tu mente en ésta. Las personas a tu alrededor, las cosas en tu entorno, tú mismo, todo eso debe desaparecer de tu cabeza. No existe nada ni nadie… sólo tu objetivo, tu plan y tu enemigo. Si llegases a olvidar tal cosa, era claro que una derrota sería inminente.

Los antes mencionados eran tan malvados como respetable era el Faraón.

Él, en cambio, llevaba a cabo sus planes con meticulosidad e inteligencia; sin dejar cabos sueltos que pudieran afectarle de alguna forma ni oportunidad alguna para que su enemigo tomara la ventaja de ello, además, colocaba las piezas de sus bien trazadas estrategias en su respectivo lugar acorde a su momento. Y si por necedad del destino fallaba, tenía la certeza de que aquél fracaso no había sido culpa suya ni de algo mal ejecutado.

Aunque saber eso no lo volvía reconfortante ni le entregaba calma el saberse perdedor.

Claro que de sus labios jamás saldrían las palabras "_Fuí bueno, pero mi enemigo lo fue aún más".  
_  
No. El no era malvado, solamente inteligente.

Vale, aceptaba haber hecho cosas indebidas en su vida pasada e intentarlo nuevamente en esta; sin embargo, sus motivos eran aceptables y, bien expuestos, sus pecados podrían ser perdonados.

Hablar de pecados nos remonta tiempo atrás. Tres mil años exactamente, donde las arenas de Egipto dificultaban su vista y saquear tumbas era su negocio y principal habilidad.

Kul Elna.

Su pasado. Su hogar.

No.

Aquél pueblo fantasma no podía considerarse hogar. El hogar era cálido por el amor de la familia; Kul Elna sólo fue cálido mientras las llamas del infierno refulgían furiosas arrasando con todo a su paso. En el hogar había cariño y afecto; en Kul Elna, pese a ser un pueblo unido –los criminales debían apoyarse para lograr sobrevivir, más nunca confiar– quien ablandaba el corazón recibía sólo la muerte.

Sin embargo fue su refugio. Donde nació, creció, vivió y murió siendo tan sólo un niño. Aún puede estremecerse al recordar los gritos de la gente, el fuego consumiendo las casas; la mujer llorando que corría desesperada, los cuellos que se cortaban; ese hombre que cayó inerte justo frente a su escondite. El caballo que galopaba, los guardias que reían.

Y al hombre que observaba todo montado en su caballo. Impasible. Indiferente a la masacre, gritando órdenes de vez en cuando.  
Tiempo después pudo identificarlo como Akhenaden, la mano derecha del Faraón.

Si cierra los ojos puede verse de pequeño. Asustado. Corriendo a buscar ayuda, escondite. Cualquier cosa que pudiera servir para mantenerlo a salvo. Se mira descendiendo por uno de los tantos pasadizos de la aldea; oculto bajo tierra. Resguardándose tras un muro, temblando. En sus oídos aún hacen eco las pisadas de los guardias, los gritos y reclamos de los aldeanos, las súplicas de algunos niños que lloraban. Todavía tras sus pupilas se dibuja la imagen que quedaría grabada en su cabeza gracias a su curiosa naturaleza.  
Los cuerpos de sus amigos, de los hombres y mujeres. De su gente. Cayendo en ese caldero burbujeante que gorgoteaba al recibir a un nuevo aldeano en su interior.

¡Cómo lo atormentó esa escena durante años!

Dentro de todo el miedo que sintió, puede recordar claramente la pequeña chispa de odio y furia que se inició dentro de su corazón. Chispa que alimentaría con el pasar de los años.

Era sólo un niño. Y no entendía lo que pasaba.

¿Por qué lo hacían? ¿Qué cosa tan mala había hecho su aldea para que se les castigara de esa forma tan despiadada?

Escondió temeroso del otro lado del muro un poco más de su cuerpo tembloroso y siguió observando. Escuchó algo sobre unos llamados _"Artículos milenarios"_, un resplandor que iluminó todo; un temblor que sacudió el recinto. Otra voz, un monstruo y los sujetos huyeron con piezas de oro en las manos.

Bakura quería consuelo en ese entonces. Sus pequeñas manos abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho y sus lágrimas silenciosas no brindaban calma alguna. Cerrando los ojos imploró que se acabara. Que los guardias volvieran a palacio, que los gritos cesaran, que el fuego se extinguiera.

Fue la noche más larga de su vida. De ambas vidas.

A la salida del Sol al siguiente día y cuando lo creyó conveniente, salió a investigar los daños. Las viviendas y comercios los encontró destruidos. Una manzana que cayó de su lugar le provocó un sobresalto. Un poco de humo se alzaba hacia los cielos y algunas cenizas flotaban en el aire. En algunas puertas, también en los suelos, manchas carmín adornaban. El olor era extraño, más no nauseabundo. Y un pesado silencio envolvía la extraña atmósfera.

Esto último era demasiado singular. Kul Elna era por lo regular una aldea ruidosa. Gritos de mercaderes, risas de niños, voces de mujeres y retumbos de hombres solían formar parte de un rutinario día en su tierra. Ahora, sólo escuchaba su respiración, sus pisadas casi imperceptibles y el ulular del viento.

Era terrorífico.

Si se lo preguntaran en la actualidad, no sabría decidir en qué era más aterrador y desconcertante. El aspecto del lugar, o que, pese a la barbarie de la noche anterior y de haber sido testigo de varios asesinatos, no encontrara en su camino ni un sólo cadáver.

¿Los habrían arrojado todos dentro del caldero hirviente?

Un escalofrío no tardó en llegar al evocar la imagen.

Llegó sin darse cuenta a su destino. Su casa.

Con pulso tembloroso dio un empujón a la puerta. Oscuro estaba el interior y, temeroso, entró. Llamó a su madre, a su padre y recorrió el lugar de principio a fin. Al no recibir respuesta y no hallar a nadie confirmó sus sospechas.

Su familia se había ido.

Bakura comprendió en ese momento que se encontraba solo. Completamente.

La chispa de odio y furia que se inició la noche anterior se alimentó con su soledad. Él creía que esa fue la vez en la que más creció.

Y en su cabeza sólo había un único culpable.

El Faraón Aknamkanon.

¿Quién más ordenaría a los guardias del palacio atacar? ¿Quién mandaría a su mano derecha, Akhenaden? ¿Quién sino el Faraón?

Era sólo un niño. Pero su infancia terminó justo en ese instante.

Cuando vives en una aldea de criminales aprendes con rapidez. Y había términos, magia y trucos que Bakura conocía a la perfección. Sabía entrar en lugares sin ser visto, sabía que dentro de las personas habitaban seres mágicos, malignos en la mayoría de los casos.

También conocía un término a la perfección que utilizaría por primera vez.

Tenía un nombre peculiar, aunque él prefería calificarlo como _justicia por cuenta propia._

Venganza.

Fue ahí cuando juró venganza. Prometió a las almas de su gente hacer pagar al tirano de Aknamkanon.

Y salió de Kul Elna sin mirar atrás.

Difíciles fueron los años venideros. Encontró refugio en cavernas donde pasaba las frías noches al lado de una improvisada fogata, frotando sus brazos para crear fricción y un poco de calor. Por las mañanas continuaba su camino sin rumbo, aguardando el indicado momento para hacer pagar al Faraón. La comida la obtenía hurtándola a los mercaderes; frutos, semillas… cualquier cosa que sirviera de alimento.

Así pasó varios años. Vagando por las tierras vecinas, uniéndose de vez en cuando a pequeños grupos de viajeros cuya confianza ganaba a base de mentiras y engaños –Sólo era un niño ¿Qué mal podría hacer llevarlo con ellos?–. Los que tuvieron la amabilidad de abrirle las puertas terminaban timados y hurtados.

Había algunas cosas a las que Bakura podía dar completa fe.

Sentir un hambre tal que te obligaba a doblarte; el zumbar de los oídos a causa de mareos, el agotamiento extremo que lograba doblar tus rodillas y precipitar al suelo. El desear detenerse, sentir la arena bajo tus manos, en tu pecho y deslizándose por tus dedos, cosquilleando tu piel engañosa; igual al éxtasis de robar, la adrenalina corriendo por tus venas. Esa risa maníaca que brotaba de tus labios al lograr tus objetivos.

Lo doloroso de una daga al entrar en contacto con tu rostro y romper la piel cual hoja de papel. La cuchilla tocando tu carne, el ardor mientras se deslizaba –pese a ser rápido, se sentía una eternidad– cuesta abajo o hacia los lados; mirar la sangre al tocar el suelo, sentirla correr caliente por tu mejilla.

Tres cicatrices eran los recuerdos de su vida en Egipto. Cada una de ella heridas de batalla, medallas de triunfo. Conmemoraciones.  
Una soledad que se vuelve tu compañera.

Jamás deseó ni necesitó compañía de nadie. Las personas con quienes tuvo contacto lograron servirle de algo y, luego de eso, no volvió a saber de los que habían sobrevivido. No sentía culpa ni remordimiento al asesinar a alguien; _la supervivencia del más fuerte_ era la ley por la que se regía.

Matar o morir. Y la última jamás fue opción.

No es que sintiera plenitud al matar. Era como aplastar insectos; no es algo de lo que te enorgullezcas, pero tampoco sientes pena alguna por hacerlo. Únicamente sentiría plenitud cuando una sangre estuviera en sus manos y sus ojos contemplaran un cadáver.

La sangre real.

Sólo hubo algo que, muy pocas ocasiones, casi logra vencerlo.

El cansancio.

Alimentar reconcores era agotador; física y mentalmente.

Amaneceres varios donde despertaba realmente agotado. Los dolores de cabeza intensos y los horrores nocturnos que dificultaban conciliar el sueño daban pie a madrugadas reflexivas, donde recuerdos y promesas incesantes se mostraban en su mente. Había ocasiones en que prefería caminar por los alrededores la noche entera; esto no detenía los pensamientos, pero las tranquilas arenas de Egipto y sus vientos extrañamente conseguían distraerlo, calmarlo hasta cierto grado.

A veces pensaba que eso, junto con un objetivo en mente, una meta cualquiera –desde algo insignificante como robar una hogaza de pan, evadir a un guardia, entrar en algún pleito callejero o planificar un robo a mayor escala hasta llegar a su objetivo principal– lograban mantenerlo cuerdo.

El peso en sus hombros era arma de doble filo. A veces sacaba fuerza de ello para seguir su camino, otras deseaba renunciar al no aguantarlo más.

Pues no era sólo su rencor con el que cargaba, era el de toda una aldea.

No era _su_ venganza, era de _Kul Elna_.

Y sabía que en el fondo de su alma residía todo el odio de los habitantes, sus deseos de justicia. Una oscuridad que crecía dentro de él.

A sus oídos llegaban noticias del palacio. Efímeras, pero siempre importantes.

Recuerda el primer rumor claramente, ése que llego a él poco después de abandonar su tierra. Contaba sobre el Faraón y cómo había logrado detener a un ejército de numerosos rebeldes que se aproximaban al palacio para atacar con la ayuda de tan sólo siete, incluyéndole.

El que siguió fue igual de sorprendente para los aldeanos. Decía sobre siete artículos de oro cuya custodia recaía en manos del Faraón y sus súbditos más leales y de mayor confianza; murmuraban que estos tenían el poder suficiente para acabar con la maldad y hacer al pueblo de Egipto vivir en paz y armonía.

Su odio aumentó al escuchar eso. Él sabía realmente el macabro origen de los dichosos artículos. Y podía asegurar con total confianza que no era oro con lo que estaban forjados, sino con las almas y cuerpos de sus amigos y familiares.  
Aknamkamon no era más que un tirano sediento de poder dispuesto a cualquier cosa por obtenerlo.

Bakura se encargaría de hacer eso su perdición.

Un nuevo sacerdote, otro más. Algún pequeño cotilleo, otro miembro reemplazado.

Y, su favorito personal: La muerte del Faraón.

¡Cómo agradeció su suerte de encontrarse justo ahí cuando el anuncio fue dado!

La sorpresa, la negación, los ojos que se anegaban de lagrimas, los oídos que incrédulos rechazaban las palabras.

Visto desde cualquier perspectiva, un pueblo que lloraba a su rey caído.

Visto desde la perspectiva de Bakura, patéticos ilusos que lloraban a un asesino.

Llantos, quejidos, gritos. Tristeza en sus semblantes, flotando en el aire. Niños, jóvenes, mujeres, hombres y ancianos por igual sufrían la pérdida de su Faraón.

El dolor que le rodeaba no tenía importancia alguna en la sonrisa que dibujó en su rostro.

Mentira sería decir que no esperó la paz interior al escuchar aquello. Anhelante de la libertad una parte dentro de sí cerró los ojos expectante. Ésta jamás llegó por más que aguardara.

Felicidad sintió al saberlo. Pero no fue suficiente.

Bakura sabía que no sería suficiente hasta que fuera él mismo quien ejecutara la venganza. Que su piel no dejaría de cosquillear hasta que estuviera manchada con sangre de un rey. Que el sueño no acudiría a sus ojos hasta concluir la pesadilla.

Una muerte seria todo lo necesario. El problema residía en que Aknamkanon ya estaba muerto.

Confundido decidió salir de ahí. El fin de ese tirano no logró traerle paz y no entendía como era eso posible. ¿Acaso no era lo que deseaba? Verlo muerto había sido su deseo desde aquella fatídica noche de su niñez donde todo se había limitado a destrucción y desaparición de su antiguo pueblo.

Su andar le llevo justo ahí. Kul Elna. El antiguo pueblo de maleantes que hacía años no pisaba y que a partir de entonces se convertiría en un escondite y pieza clave en el juego. Recorrió sus calles mientras estas le transportaban a un viaje de recuerdos no precisamente agradables.

Llegó. Las escaleras que llevaban bajo tierra. Donde años atrás había servido de escondite, ese lugar donde salvó su vida e irónicamente el mismo sitio donde todo su pueblo la perdió. Lleno de contradicciones y sentimientos encontrados descendió, esperando hallar ahí las respuestas a su reciente dilema sobre el rumbo de su vida.

¿Olvidar su venganza? Dejar atrás aquello que lo mantuvo con vida, pues ya no había como ejecutarlo.

Una voz que susurró su nombre a sus espaldas lo guió hasta aquella tableta de aspecto extraño que se hallaba en la parte más honda de esa cueva. Dorada y con algunos huecos de extrañas formas. La voz que antes le llamara provenía de aquel sitio aunque la escuchara en su cabeza.

Le habló de los artículos milenarios, del alcance que éstos podían tener; del poder que se ocultaba tras ellos y lo que podía lograr si los conseguía todos y los colocaba en esa tableta. Lo sedujo con las palabras que deseaba escuchar, le dio un sentido a la bruma que tenía entonces por pensamientos; tomándole la mano lo guió justo hacia el lado correcto, susurrando razones para no abandonar el que ahora veía claramente como su destino.

Los artículos eran la clave y la causa. Los habitantes de _Kul Elna _habían sido el sacrificio para crearlos y serían también partícipes de su venganza. Si _El oscuro_ hablaba con verdad, en esas siete piezas estaba lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo todo.  
Su finalidad fue _traer paz_ –Bakura sabía perfectamente que esa era sólo la excusa–, su creación se dio por el hambre de poder de un Faraón bastardo y avaricioso. Era justo, a su vista, que aquél rompecabezas y los demás fuesen usados para desatar el caos y condenar a un pueblo cuyas lágrimas brotaron por la muerte de su _rey_, a un destino peor del que fue dado a su gente.

La oscuridad era un arma poderosa, y aquella voz que pactaba con él, que ofrecía un trato –poder por poder. Venganza por libertad– llegaría a ser su carta fuerte.

Ese fue el momento en que vendió su alma a un demonio. Donde su voluntad dejó de ser suya sin él darse cuenta.

Regresó a las afueras del palacio días después. Cuando una nueva congregación se suscitó. Mezclándose entre la multitud, fue testigo de un niñato de cabellos alborotados y caminar altivo que se acercó hasta el balcón. Las personas a su alrededor vitorearon al mocoso; gritando incesantemente y con la esperanza impregnada en sus voces.

El nuevo Faraón.

El susurro de la voz, la cual reveló su destino la noche anterior, le dio una nueva epifanía. Él se preguntaba cómo ejecutar su venganza si Aknamkanon yacía ya dentro de una pirámide pudriéndose entre vendajes.

La respuesta llegó precipitada a su cabeza al mirar hacia arriba, donde lacayos de la futura momia miraban con gratitud al pueblo.

Un hijo. Sangre vil y sucia que corría por sus venas.

Tendrían que ser él y su pueblo quienes pagaran por el crimen. El pobre niñato ahora cargaba con un enemigo poderoso y aún no llegaba a sentarse en el trono. Mirarle ahí, arriba en el balcón, con una patética expresión que intentaba ser fuerte e indiferente, fue cuando supo que ganar no le sería tan difícil ahora. Aquel era un crío, ¿Qué podría hacer contra Bakura?

Fue ése el inicio de una batalla milenaria cuyo desenlace era bien conocido y desafortunadamente éste no fue a su favor. Uno donde la vergüenza de haberse visto derrotado llenó de furia el alma que resultó encerrada en el artículo milenario con forma de sortija.  
Había dormido muchos años; envuelto entre sombras y desasosiego; perdiendo la cordura y su poca humanidad entre el alma de Zorc con quien se había fusionado su ser al invocarle.

Despertando únicamente tres mil años después, cuando aquel niño de aspecto frágil y muy débil había puesto sus manos sobre la sortija. Ahora era un inquilino en aquel cuerpo pálido y escuálido, y cuidaba de la nave donde habitaba su alma encargándose de las personas que herían al niño de una u otra forma.

Se deshacía de sus enemigos y además le daba más material a la diversión que su "_Yadonoushi"_ encontraba en los juegos de rol al incluirlos en estos. Así pagaba su estadía.

No recordó nada de su antigua venganza hasta toparse con el recipiente enano y extraño que guardaba al parásito del Faraón. Los recuerdos del pasado inundaron su mente, al igual que le iluminó el darse cuenta de que aquella era una nueva posibilidad que el destino le otorgaba para volver a intentarlo.

Esta vez, sería el vencedor.

Sería él quien se alzara victorioso con la ayuda del señor oscuro. Zorc reinaría en la tierra y el poder les pertenecería a ellos.  
Tal vez había perdido el rumbo de sus verdaderos objetivos, quizá aquella oscuridad le había arrebatado la cordura o la soledad que siempre le había acompañado lo guió a la dirección correcta a la cual debía enfocar ese nuevo giro del destino.

Ya no era Kul Elna. Ni tampoco la venganza. Sólo era el poder. Ser el dueño absoluto. Y vencer. Ese objetivo que se veía más cerca con cada día que pasaba.

Pronto los artículos del milenio le pertenecerían y entonces, sería ahí cuando empezara el verdadero juego.

—¿Malvado, dices? —Preguntó con burla al insolente que se envalentonaba frente suyo. Dirigió la mirada detrás del tonto, donde varias maquetas e instrumentos para construirlas se esparcían sobre una mesa.

Su tablero de juego en construcción. Y aquel patético mortal sólo retrasaba más y más el momento de su triunfo con un inútil intento de darle cara.

Sin dilaciones usó el poder de la sortija, que brilló llenando aquella habitación de un color dorado impidiendo la vista. Tomó el lugar del muchacho a quien le pertenecía ese cuerpo, haciendo uso del derecho que, sentía, tenía sobre él. No tuvo contemplación y encerró al tonto dentro del artefacto.

Pero esta vez, Ryou no durmió. Lo mantuvo despierto, dejándolo a la suerte de aquellas sombras hambrientas de la luz tan molesta que parecía irradiar el alma de su _"Yadonoushi". _

Tomó asiento frente al tablero; sosteniendo el pincel y la choza que antes pintara Ryou y continuó con la labor. Ignorando los gritos de dolor y miedo que resonaban en su cabeza, provenientes de la sortija, las súplicas de ayuda y los sollozos.

—Tal vez lo sea, _Yadonoushi. _—Dijo mirando sin interés el trabajo que reposaba en sus manos, girándolo. —Tal vez lo sea.

Y Bakura rió.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Ésta es mi primera incursión en el mundo de los fanfics _Yugioh!_. Decidí que valía la pena adentarse en Bakura, mi personaje favorito y uno sumamente complejo a mi parecer. Creo que él esta lejos de ser un psicótico malhumorado como se suele creer y pues, un día me puse a pensar en lo difícil que el camino debió pintársele después de la masacre en Kul Elna; de lo duro que debe ser estar completamente solo en el mundo, únicamente con fantasmas y susurros vengativos resonando en la mente. **

**Esto fue lo que resultó. Espero haberlo hecho bien y haber captado, cuando menos un poco, la esencia del personaje. **

**Quiero dar un agradecimiento muy especial a AtemFan18, quien amablemente corrigió esta historia. Gracias por tu paciencia, mujer.  
**

**¿Alguien mas ha notado, dejando de lado las cartas, que el transfondo de los personajes es sumamente triste y complejo?**

**Me encantaría conocer su opinión respecto al fic, les agradecería mucho si la compartieran conmigo. Muchas gracias por leerlo.**


End file.
